iSaturday
by chloesuelovesyou
Summary: It's an unusually sunny Saturday in Seattle, and Sam says something that hurts Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie...okay, I'm terrible at summaries. Just R&R, please! :


**(A/N): Hey guys, first story. I've shipped Seddie, been with the fandom, and read fan fiction for a long time, though. I randomly came up with this a few weeks ago and now I'm finishing it. (: Oh, and iOMG and Seddie arc happened. (: So, hope you enjoy & reviews are appreciated! :D Rated T because of slight language. I'm sorry it's so long!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I think I'd be a bit too busy and wealthy to be writing fan fiction, don't you think?**

**Freddie POV**

"Well that's fine, my toothpaste on a stick doesn't want you either!" shouted T-Bo as he stormed back to his usual place behind the cash register at the Groovy Smoothie. "Oh no! I feel so unwanted!" Spencer yelled back sarcastically. Then Sam just had to jump in with an insult. She smirked and said, "Bet Freddie knows how that feels." But this one hit home.

Before Sam and I dated, this would've been nothing more than her usual dumb bullying. But this time, after I've fallen in love with her and she had actually made me feel unwanted when she broke up with me, I was hurt. Really hurt. I tried to brush it off immediately, like it didn't really reference our breakup. Maybe it didn't, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to remind me that we're back into our old roles and there's nothing I could do about it. She hadn't hit me with anything like this since months before we ever dated. All I could do was sit there and look down at my smoothie, wanting so badly to pour everything out to her. And by "everything," I don't mean my smoothie. Then I realized it was a strawberry smoothie and it was even more downhill from there. Sam and I shared quite a few of these strawberry smoothies during our relationship. I'd been completely ignoring my emotions over Sam and I breaking up. But now, I couldn't take it. I looked at her from across the table and said, "Really, Sam?" Then, all I did was got up and quickly left the Groovy Smoothie.

Once I got back to my apartment, I slammed my bedroom door, locked it, and didn't come out despite my mother's pleas. Without thinking, I opened my drawer full of photos of me, Carly, Sam, Gibby, and Spencer. I scrambled past piles of hilarious and sentimental photos that I'd love to look at sometime, but not now. Right now, I knew exactly what I was looking for: one picture, laminated and attached to the bottom of the drawer using various tapes and glues so that I couldn't destroy it even in my angriest moments at Sam. There was no way I was getting rid of this picture.

It was taken at Carly's on a day when Sam and I were dating, and we were getting along so perfectly. I'm not sure what it was about that day but for some reason, for once, our relationship didn't feel forced. Carly had just purchased a new digital camera and some photo paper and couldn't wait to print some out. A lot of them turned out blurry and were of random things in the room like a lamp or light-up gummy bear or Gibby. But this picture of me and Sam is perfect. We're sitting on the Shay's couch. I'm kissing Sam's cheek and she's smiling that smile that surpasses all beauty I've ever seen. Every time I see this, I remember how Sam and I really are. How much we care for each other. That no matter how long she and I pretend we haven't exchanged "I love you"s, it's got to come back to this.

**Sam POV**

I…I have no idea what I just did. I put my head down and couldn't think of anything to say other than, "So…how about that…food on a stick?"

"SAM!" Carly shouted. "You hurt Freddie's feelings."

"What makes you think that?" I replied, playing innocent as much as I could.

"Well," she began, "He just stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie, and said 'Really, Sam?'" I had to laugh at Carly's generic boy voice. "Carly, he's fine. He'll get over it just like he always does."

"He's probably not as used to it as he was in the ninth grade, Sam. He _does_ love you."

I sighed. Carly was right, as she is about most things.

"I guess I should apologize, huh?"

"Noooo," Carly yelled sarcastically.

People have it wrong when they think I don't care about Freddie. I didn't think you could care about anyone as much as I care about Freddie. I mean, yes, he's a nub and I've always loved irritating him. But half of that now is because of how attractive it is when he's angry. Things have changed so much and we're _still_ pretending we hate each other. After all we've been through. But, such is life. Such is the relationship between Freddie and I.

I stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie at lightning speed without saying a word to anyone. Aw, Crab. I didn't realize how badly what I said might've hurt him. I'm bad at this & I tend to not think about these things. And after I've already screwed things up by breaking up with him-a decision I still question-this was awful. Wait a minute…did he think I was referencing the break-up? That's not what I meant by he's felt unwanted. I don't even know what I meant. I just…ugh. I have to fix this.

Once I got to Bushwell, I ran into Freddie's apartment faster than Crazy could say "get out," and I ran to Freddie's bedroom door. I knocked, thinking he would open if he thought it was his mother. He only yelled, "Go away, mom! I already told you I'm NOT talking about it and it's NOT Sam's fault!" Forgetting he wasn't supposed to know it was me, I softly said, "It's not _your_ fault." _Crap, _I thought. _He's not gonna let me in. _But then I heard footsteps and the door unlocking. Freddie opened it and said, "Oh. It's you." He walked away from the door but left it open. I walked in, closed the door and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"Save it, Sam. I know what you were trying to say."

I was extremely confused. "What?"

"I know that you meant I felt unwanted when we broke up."

"That's not what I meant at all! I don't-"

"Sam, I said save it. You said it yourself that night. You dumped me and broke my 'nerdy little heart,'" he said with air quotes. "It's what you wanted, right?"

Was he kidding? Does he have any idea how hurt I was when we had to break up?

"Sit down, Freddie. We need to talk." It was funny. Freddie's usually the one saying this kind of stuff. I'm not into emotional stuff and I never have been; but, we've needed to talk about this ever since months ago at about midnight.

Freddie sat down hesitatingly on his bed. "And what exactly do we need to talk about, Sam?"

"Shut the hell up, Freddie. You know exactly what we need to talk about."

"Really? Because I'm sort of lost."

"Stop it, Freddie. You're not stupid and I know that more than anyone."

"Wait a minute…you called me Freddie," he smirked.

"That's not the point, nub. Now, what was that you said? About how I dumped you and broke your heart? Because we both know that's not what happened."

"I know, Sam. That's just how it felt to me. That was a perfect opportunity for us to work everything out, but that's not what you did. You just jumped to the conclusion that we wouldn't work anymore. It's the kind of thing you always do."

"I was just trying to make it easier on us! Everyone seemed to think we had to be a cliché couple straight off of the Dingo channel. And we couldn't stand it. It made our arguments worse and I didn't want that because I…" I trailed off.

He looked at me expectantly.

"I love you," I exhaled fully for the first time in what feels like forever. "I _love_ you. Man, I…I didn't even realize I still…"

"Actually cared about me?" He finally spoke after a minute.

"Why are we still pretending?"

"Like we did a long time ago?" There's a long pause and then he speaks again. "I think we're scared."

"Scared?" I laughed a little. "I don't _get_ scared."

"Yes, you do, Sam. I know you. You get scared of feeling things you're not used to. And I'm not attacking you for it. I'm just saying that…I'm scared too. I'm not used to feeling like this about a girl and I'm not used to looking at you like…"

"Like a girl?"

"No, Sam," he laughed. "Anyone who's seen you knows you're a fully functional girl." That made me smile and I wondered what he was getting at.

"Anyway, I'm not used to seeing you like someone I'm in love with. I've always looked at you like a best friend. I've always…_loved_ you. I care about you so much and I've always gotten worried whenever you were in trouble. But I didn't realize I was in love with you until we heard Carly talking to Spencer and his…ex-babysitter-slash-girlfriend. When my mind totally disproved what she said. And I realized it was because…" He paused to look in my eyes. "I love you. Then I realized something else; maybe, in the strangest way, we were meant for each other."

I was speechless for a moment. He just said everything I couldn't tell myself. I agreed with him completely, but…not everything had been said. He centered his gaze on me and kept it there until I spoke.

"Freddie…what makes you think we're meant for each other?"

"That's my point. I thought that during the whole night of our breakup. I thought it when I got home until I saw you the next day and you acted like nothing happened. Like we were nothing. I couldn't believe you'd do that. Then I remembered, it's Sam. She doesn't do continuity."

"That's not true, Freddie. I just don't express it. I didn't want to continue because…because…"

"Because, what, Sam? Because maybe you didn't consider my feelings? Just like always?" He yelled, and it reminded me of the bad parts of our relationship. All I could do was yell back.

"Because maybe I love you so much that I didn't think you felt even close to the same way! Consider that sometime!"

I couldn't believe I just said that. Really, I couldn't believe we had been having this conversation.

"Sam…Sam. I didn't even…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've-"

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing." There was an awkward silence for a moment and then he cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed my forehead.

"We don't have to pretend anymore."

I gave him a confused look.

"I mean it, Sam. Just because we're too different to date…_right now_…doesn't mean we still have to pretend like we hate each other."

I sighed. I didn't know, until now, how glad I'd be to hear him say this. And I agreed with him completely.

"Okay. So, lemme get this straight, Fredward. We're not together _like that_, at least until you hurry up with getting more abnormal…"

He chuckled a little & nodded.

"…but we still love each other and there's no point in denying that," he continued.

"Well, then, now that that's settled…I should go," I said, trying to figure out how to leave when I really, really didn't want to. I stood up and started to walk out when Freddie almost whispered, "Our goodbyes aren't like that anymore." I was deciphering what that meant when I felt him turn me around and wrap his arms around me. I couldn't help but sigh into his chest. I'd missed these arms.

We stayed like this for a few minutes until I whispered, "Momma could really use some fried chicken. I gotta go." Freddie laughed and walked me up to his front door, making sure not to disturb Crazy and her soap opera. "Bye, Sam," he whispered.

"Bye, Freddie."

"Love you."

I had to smirk a little. "Love you, too."

I walked out, and before he could close his front door, I added, "Get weirder, will you?"

**A/N: So, that's it! I'm sorry it's so long but…virtual cookie if you read the whole thing! Thank you and please review! (:**


End file.
